


Get Bent

by leiascully



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: smut_tuesdays, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, you're acting like you've never done this before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Bent

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S3  
> A/N: Another fic I'd never write, for [**deelaundry**](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/). And you thought I'd wimp out. (I totally intended to, but then it grew into a tiny monster.)  
> Disclaimer: _House M.D._ and all related characters are the property of Shore Z, Bad Hat Harry, and Fox. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"Stop squirming," Cuddy said impatiently. Wilson craned his head over his shoulder and stared at her, knowing his face betrayed his anxiety. "God, you're acting like you've never done this before."

"I haven't!" Wilson nearly squeaked, and then swallowed. "What makes you think I have?"

"Well, maybe not exactly like this. But the gossip going around the hospital has you taking it up the ass, for one thing," Cuddy said, adjusting something. Wilson watched her from his position on his hands and knees. She did look good, somehow surreally sexy with the dildo strapped around her hips. She was still wearing her bra. "The fact that you agreed to this, for another. Seriously, hold still."

Wilson felt the chill slick of lube dripping between his cheeks and the warmth of Cuddy's fingers as she spread it around. He swallowed again. "How often have you done this?"

"Often enough to know what I'm doing." She looked at him and smiled suddenly. She looked very predatory. She'd been in control from the moment she'd whispered in his ear in the parking garage with promises of mutually-gratifying mischief. He shivered a little as she leaned down and stroked his hip, the dildo nudging along the inside of his thigh, behind his balls. She had tucked a tiny vibrator between the harness and her skin and he could feel the buzz of it through the dildo. "Relax, Wilson. It'll be fun."

Cuddy, as usual, was right. About a lot of things. She pressed her fingers briefly into him and then, before he could breathe out, the head of the dildo was bumping his sphincter. He was glad the thing wasn't too big. It made him gasp as it was to feel the stretch and the ache. Cuddy thrust slowly and he groaned.

"You have to tell me, Wilson," she murmured. "I know what I'm doing, but it's hard to feel if I'm doing it right."

"You're doing it right," he said. "Just…carefully. Oh, God, there."

She was quiet for a bit, one hand splayed over his back and the other reaching under to tease his balls. Wilson grunted and rocked his hips against her thighs. Cuddy panted gently. Wilson moaned into the pillows, his knees aching a little, but not willing to give this up. Warmth spread through him.

"The other way I know," she began, speaking slowly and clearly, "is that House told me. About the two of you."

"House says a lot of things," Wilson huffed, and grunted again.

"That's true," said Cuddy. "But he also showed me the tapes." Her hand moved from his balls to his shaft, pumping gently. Wilson yelped and tried to move, but she held him down, and the pressure in his ass warned him not to go too far. "In fact," she went on, "this was all his idea. Who knows if he didn't bug my bedroom?"

"House _told_ you to fuck me? And he taped..._us_?"

"Don't tell me you're surprised," said Cuddy, amusement in her voice.

"Surprised you listened," he said. "Surprised you _watched_." He was trying to sulk but he couldn't help thrusting against her slick hand. God, she was good at what she was doing. He wondered if she'd practiced on House. The head of the dildo was stroking his prostate and his whole fucking body was tingling.

"You do get around, Dr. Wilson," Cuddy purred, grinding her hips into him as he moaned and sank his teeth into the pillow. "Fucking your best friend, fucking your boss...no doubt some of the nurses."

"Point of interest," he panted. "You're fucking me."

The flames racing through his body were collapsing in on themselves with their own intensity. It was like there was a coal settling in his balls and dragging all his nerves with it. She jammed into him, short little thrusts. He could hear her breathing faster and faster there was a quiver in her thighs past the vibrator's buzz. She moaned a little, almost whimpering, and then shuddered against him. Her fingers tightened on his dick and then loosened, so that he was sliding fruitlessly against her palm. The fire flickered and he felt the rush of pleasure stall.

"Come on, Cuddy," he growled. "Don't leave me hanging."

"Better," she said, out of breath, "better beg me."

"Fuck me," he said. "God, do it."

He could almost hear her grin. Her fist closed again and he thrust against her palm, pushing back hard, feeling the head rub just right against his prostate, and Cuddy's fingers brushed his tightening balls with each rocking. His hands were clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles ached, but he was so close to the edge, so goddamn close, and the muscles in his legs were so tight. He groaned, pushing, pushing, pushing, and then the room exploded and he couldn't breathe. The world was hot and white and damp and he discovered he had his face buried in Cuddy's pillows, and she was leaning into him and moaning, the dildo twitching a little. He lay as flat as he could and tried to catch his breath as she drew out of him.

"Fuck," she said, flopping onto her back beside him.

"Fuck," he agreed, easing onto his stomach on the sticky sheets. "Sorry about your bed."

"Sheets wash," she said lazily. "Not bad, Wilson. Was it good for you?"

He glanced at her and she grinned. The dildo was still jutting out of her crotch, obscenely attractive and slick with lube. She tugged at the buckles and fished for the tiny vibrator first, thumbing it off and tossing it onto a tissue before she undid the harness and rolled the condom off the dildo, dropping the whole thing off the side of the bed. Then she was Cuddy again, but with red strap marks at her hips and a hot flush up her body. He wanted to put his mouth all over her, but his motivation was fading fast as his head sank into her excellent pillows.

"Next time," he said slowly, "maybe House shouldn't be the silent partner."

Her lips curved up even more. "You're right. He does make his voice heard." She cast a calculating eye over his naked body, but he held still and didn't blush. "Well done, Wilson."

"Mmm," he said, sinking into incoherence, his head full of nonsense. "Tell 'im to...get bent."

"Good night, Wilson," she said from what seemed like a great distance, and he fell asleep thinking of an extra-foldy origami House.


End file.
